You are not that bad
by poisonouswaffle'n-stuffs
Summary: What if Unicron turned Galvatron into Megatron and this one found that his little traitor starscream came from death? I can assure you that Megatron found a so not tipical way to take his revenge this time... Including skywarp and TC! SLASH! X3
1. prologe

Hell-o there this is me again!!!! writing because right now I'm soooooo bored but I have tons of work... but I dont feel like working.. so..... whatever........ wow, it sucks being so depressed....... How long can someone be depressed?... who cares! I do not!.... erm...... maybe I do.... TT-TT I think I will be killing enchanted armada for the ones who liked it, I'm so sorry but I will erase it. Oo that sounded so emo...... Oh!!!! before I forget!!! this fic is slash!!!

Disclairme: TF belongs to... frag this! every one knows they arent mine!!!!!!!

**PROLOGE.**

It could be heard a deep low growl in the darkness.

_A red and blue mech was in front of him in the battlefield…_

to pair of deep red optics shining in the darkness surrounding him announced that he was online.....

"_today, one shall stand and one shall fall…"_

A spark started to swirl like if it were for the first time announcing that he was alive.

_He was falling from the top of a building, he had lost the battle against Prime, everything turned blurry and the only thing he could recall was the silhouette of a seeker kicking his right side…_

His memories started to come back slowly but clearer this time, the battle against Prime , the retreat, the ship, the betray…

_how it pains me to do this…._

… _wait! I'm still functioning…_

"Starscream…" now his spark was swirling with a hate he never felt before, with a hunger for revenge.

"I can see you're awake…" wihspered a voice in the darkness

"who are you? Where am I?"

"you should be thanking me for saving your life…. Twice."

"twice?"

"Do you already forgot when I helped you the time your little seeker decided you needed how should I say it…. Vacations?"

"Unicron…"

"yes Megatron… and now lets get into business, its time for you to return my favors."

"I'm the great Megatron! And I don't take orders from you!" pointed Megatron to nowhere in specific, he couldn't see anything in the deep darkness that was surrounding him. He couldn't even see the other mech optics shine just hear his voice, and a low chuckle coming from it.

"But I think you will like this one Megatron… besides it convenes you if you want to go back to be the supreme Leader of the Decepticons. I know that Galvatron failed but this time I wont be changing you so dont worry about that"

"explain." said megatron now with more interest to unicron words.

"you only have to get rid of the only thing that will stand up in your way back to the throne."

"The Autobots mean no harm for me"

"I wasn't talking about them, I was talking about a certain little traitor that needs what he deserves…"

"Starscream!? I already killed him like Galvatron."

"are you sure?" asked Unicron

If Starscream was still alive he would have the revenge his spark had been longing for, he would not commit the same mistake of giving to the seeker the same easy way, absolutely no…. he would make him pay, he would make him suffer, yell, squirm in pain, to wish his own death in the most slowly and sadistic way…

Megatron's faceplates changed into an evil smirk.

"I'm at you services Unicron…."


	2. Here begins, over again

* * *

Wow two chapters in one day.... and I'm still depressed so this chapter is dedicated for seeker lovers, yeah! so the ones who love our favorite trine, read and the ones who hate them... at least read it for Megatron dont you think? Oh! and the ones who hate slash... I'm sorry! but I cant handle it I must always make stars life a missery! see ya, And I'm depressed... I need a coke....

Disclaimer: transformers belongs to Hasbro.... damn that....

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter I**

"_Starscream you fool!"_

"_you're an idiot Starscream"_

"_you always fail me Starscream"_

"_one day Megatron, one day you will see that I'll lead the Decepticons…."_

_And that day came, Starscream had his crown over his head, he had become the supreme leader of the Decepticons but suddenly out of no where a mysterious mech came to interrupt his ceremony…_

"_Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy…"_

_He could hear a cannon charging and…._

"Dammit stop it!!!!!!" yelled a seeker sitting on his berth, again one of his weird dreams had woken him up in the middle of the night. " What was that dream?" though the little seeker

"Starscream are you ok? I heard you yelling…. Again" asked other seeker entering starscream's room

"Did I woke you up? Sorry about that, Its just that I cant get rid of that stupid nightmare, every time I try to recharge comes back"

The other seeker looked at Starscream and started to get concerned, every night was the same since he found the red and white seeker, he would have the same nightmare over and over again. He was getting afraid that Starscream could remember something he shouldn't. he putted a hand on the other shoulder to give him comfort.

"again the same nightmare of that deadly big mysterious mech?" asked the other playfully to take out a little of the stress from Starscream

"Go ahead laugh at me! You don't understand it because you're not the one dreaming about his own death!" said Starscream pouting and faking to be mad.

"Come on don't get mad at me!!! Why don't you better tell me if you already figured out the identity of this so mysterious mech" asked the other seeker poking at his friend gaining a squeak from the other.

"well, you see every time I try to see who he is inside my dream, the only thing I get to see is a shadow and nothing more." explained Starscream again felling the horrible déjà vu

sensation he got every night after the nightmare, like if he knew exactly what happed but ignored it at the same time, he decided to change the subject before he felt even worse.

"Tell me… how is he doing?"

The face of the purple seeker changed into a sad one "I had been with him since you went to recharge tonight and…."

"and?"

"he's not doing well… he looks so weak! He cant even eat by himself! He still don't even move too much!" explained the other not even hiding how worried he was for the other seeker sleeping in the other room.

"What!? Poor TC ,I don't know what happened he just went out to get us something to eat and when he came back, he just looked bad and…"

"and when we finally noticed that he got that horrible illness… was too late, and now I don't know what else to do!!!! I'm scared to wake up another day and find out that he's offline."

"It's ok 'warp he will get well soon" said Starscream hugging his friend trying to sooth the others pain but both of they knew exactly that wasn't going to happen from nowhere.

"look at the clock, It's already my turn of taking care of him, you better take a rest Skywarp, you need it."

"Starscream? Would you mind if I go with you?" asked Skywarp standing from the berth

"let me think about it…. No! I guess Thundercracker already suffered enough with you around"

Skywarp only looked sad at the floor and Starscream quickly graved his hand and pulled him.

"Are you staying looking at the floor the rest of the night or are you coming?"

Skywarp just smiled at him and the two headed up to his friend's room.

* * *

*THUNDERCKRAKER'S ROOM*

The blue seeker was having a dreamless recharge, he felt so weak inside and couldn't move too much, he barely could see when he tried to open his eyes, he was hoping for this torment end up as soon as possible.

The last thing he remembered before he got ill was that he was outside getting the energon for Skywarp and Starscream and when he got back he started to feel cold and dizzy and then everything turned black. He was so lucky that his friends were there to help him, they have been taking care of him in his weakened state since then just like right now.

Starscream and skywarp entered Tc's room to watch over him.

"hey TC? You awake?" asks Skywarp getting close to his friend, TC was laying on his belly, Skywarp reached one of his friends wings to caress him but suddenly he gasped.

"warp? What's wrong" asked Starscream getting closer to Skywarp with a cube of energon for the sick seeker.

"Starscream!!!! Thundercracker wings!!!! I just touched it and it felt like if it were going to crack any second!!!!"

After that the only sound that could be hear was an energon cube breaking against the floor.

"NO!!!! it cant be Skywarp!!!, that only means he got Pach. not a simple cold like we thought"

"Pa- what?" asked skywarp

"Pach, it's a disease that only seekers can get, its really weird because only one of thousand seekers can get it, there isn't an explanation how it happens. I got the feeling that he had something like that when the first symptoms appeared… cold body, dizziness, numbs, headaches, and the disease make the seeker to feel weaker and weaker till his own wings break from no where and then…"

At hearing the word 'then' skywarp´s facial expression turned from scared to totally terrified, the mere thought of loosing Thundercracker in such a horrible way would hurt him and Starscream for sure.

"The cure… there must be a cure Starscream… right?"

"yes, there is a cure but is hard to find."

" I don't care Starscream, I will get it!!! Just tell me "

"don't worry skyward I'll get it. "

"you will go alone? Let me go with you!! This part of the city its dangerous at this hours of night."

"you stay, Tc needs somebody to help him when he awakes, I'll be right back I promise."

"Yeah you right, besides u were the fastes fliers of the Decepticons!!" Skywarp sudenlly fell silent realizing his mistake.

"what did you said?" asked Starscream with a cunfused look.

"Nothing!!!! just that you are a really fast flier and you wont take long and that!"

"How do you know that if you never looked at me flying?"

Said this Starscream headed to the roof feeling the cold air of the night. _´hold on tc, I'll get the cure´ _and he flied down the dark city to get the medicine that would help his friends life.

"Oh, shit...." though Skywarp heading to his friends side.

* * *

A tall and big figure could be seen from the roof of one of the buildings near the seekers, he was observing a little seeker flying trough the night heading to the city, who would believe that destiny was giving him the perfect chance to complete his revenge and make suffer that fragger. He started at the pair of wings getting far away with distance, an evil grin adorned the tyrant face, It would be fun to rip off those wings and make the traitor beg for his sorry life.

* * *

For the ones who dont understand, Starscream lost his memory but the others haven't... including Megatron... poor seeker.... And I must say that the illness name was created by my sister and me, I dont know from were but I decided to leave that name.....And if u ask how the heack all of them still alive... you will soon find that out.... And the autobots? they are eating sh"#....


	3. seeker hunting!

Ok guys another update... I know its weird for the ones who know me that me updating really soon its like.... weird, but It's because I'm still depressed I'm so sorry, and new characters will be seen in this new chapter, I hope you like it and could somebody please tell me what should I do to kill my depression? I think its getting over.... depressing... T-T ...... but If I dont get depressed I wont be updating... Oh frag... T-T still help me!!!!! T-T.....

Y para los que hablamos español les tengo un mensaje! si les gustaria que pasara este fic a español u otro fic. solo avisen ok?

And before I forget please leave me a review!!! I love your reviews!!! XD

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter II**

Megatron was walking trough the dark streets of this strange planet, It was like a weird combination between cybertron and earth, why had chosen his ex-seekers this place to live? it was an issue he didn't care, the only reason he was in there was to complete his revenge that at the same time was Unicron´s. why did Unicron wanted the seeker death? He didn't know but he wasn't going to complain about it. At the same time he was looking for the seeker, Megatron was remembering exactly Unicron words…

_Megatron__'__s faceplates changed into a smirk._

"_I__'__m at your services unicron__…__.__"_

"_excellent… you can punish the seeker has much as you please but the only thing I'm asking you is to rip his spark from his body and give it to me, without even a scratch, I will need that spark in perfect state."_

"_for what do you need Starscream's spark?"_

"_that's something it doesn't concern you… anyways, you must be wondering why he's still alive after you killed him right"_

_Megatron only nodded _

"_well I will just tell you that he wont mean too much trouble to you, he came back but he lost his memory files, practically he stills death anyways, he wont be able to remember anything that happened so it would be very easy for you to kill him….."_

"Excellent" murmured Megatron for himself. He just lost the sight of Starscream flying around the city, he was too fast for anybody's optics to follow. "well it appears that I will have to look for the slagger, I don't think It will take me too long"

* * *

Starscream landed in the middle of the city, It was a place with a lot of tall buildings and lights, the buildings where stores with countless things to buy, from simple food to illegal hard to find weapons.

"ok…. From where should I start to look?" Starscream tough while he was walking trough the streets looking for the right place to buy the medicine, he continued walking for a long time and was starting to get pissed " frag! I need that medicine before its too late!!!!"

But then he found a store big enough with all kind of medicines. "finally!" Starscream exclaimed out loud and entered the store and looked in every shelf without luck, he was so deep in his search that he bumped with another mech.

"Please forgive me!! Its wasn't my intension!!!" apologized Starscream immediately standing and helping the other mech to stand, the other only started at the seeker like if he just saw a ghost.

"A-are you ok? Did I hurted you?" asked Starscream a little worried.

"You…. No… this can't be…." said the other mech taking a few steps away from the seeker " you shouldn't be here, your are supposed to be de-" before the mech could finish his sentence a blue hand covered his mouth quickly.

"Oh please forgive my friend" said a red and blue mech " I think he confused you with another one, now if You don't mind we'll take our leave."

"But Optimus…." said the other as fast as Prime started to walk away

Starscream just stayed in the same place watching the two mechs leave and there it was, again that weird sensation, like if he met those two mechs before, but the sensation grew at the mere sound of the red and blue mech, like if he heard that name before.

"Optimus…" replied quietly the seeker "I don't have time for this! Tc is waiting for his medicine!" said that, he went out of the store back home.

"I cant believe it Optimus!!!! Why did you left him go?" asked Rodimus meanwhile they were staring at the seeker walk away. " He is Starscream!!! he was supposed to be dead!!!!!"

"I know, but there was something on him that didn't quite fitted…. I can feel it " answered Optimus staying calm " Let him go by now, only time will tell what's going on"

"But Optimus he was Starscream…"

"_I fear that he isn't the Starscream we met_" tough Optimus " _And I know that, thanks for the lack of evil in his optics… I had never seen such pureness in a Decepticon…."_

"Come on Rodimus lets go back" said Optimus walking past the orange and red mech.

* * *

Starscream was heading to the home he shared with his two seekers brothers, he couldn't fly yet, he didn't had enough energy for his thrusters so he decided to walk most of the part back home and then fly the rest and most important, give the medicine to his dying brother but suddenly he stopped when he heard noises around the dark street. And then there was a shadow, and another one, and another one until they were five.

" Hello there little seeker, walking home alone?" one of the mechs said to the seeker

Old instincts kicked on Starscream and he took some steps behind but he didn't noticed another mech behind him. "what do you want?"

"Such pretty wings you have there" the mech standing behind him said while he graved one of Starscream wings with a hand.

" Don't touch me!" screamed the seeker running as fast as he could, but since he was a seeker he wasn't used to running too much and wasn't has fast as a groundling.

"Don't run away pretty! We just want to have some fun!" yelled one of the mechs getting closer to the poor seeker.

Panicking at his stalkers closeness Starscream didn't had other option than kicking his thrusters with the little energy he had but he wasn't fast enough and one of the stalkers graved one of his feet, he tried to get free from the stalker kicking him on the faceplates meanwhile they were rising .

" you bitch!!! I'll show you some modals!!!" yelled the mech grabbing Starscream wing. Like he predicted, his thrusters started to shut down from the lack of energy.

"No!!!! this cant be happening" yelled a really frustrated Starscream when both of his thrusters shot down and for make it worse he was going to land between the group of mechs waiting for him.

"And now bitch I'll show you.." before the mech could continue his sentence a pink ray pierced his spark chamber and the corpse fell. The others tried to run away but the same ray erased their life.

Starscream landed roughly but before shutting down he saw the silhouette of his savior, like always he couldn't recognize him, but the canon on his right hand was extremely familiar to him.

* * *

Yeah, end of chap. 2 and this one was isnired on something that happened to me, so familiar to our little screamer's experience with the stalkers,I know! It just suck to be starscream!!! who wouldt be his stalker anyways...... just let me give you one advice! never walk alone in a mall if you feel being chased because there could be a stalker, and dont even think in relaxing if the stalker is a friend you know!!!! Primus know what's on his eeeeeeeevil mind..... Oh! and to add a little more information this fic was inspired after the movie! I guess thats more than obvious.... but I know you may ask! why Prime still alive? It's because this fic was inspired in all the chapters from tranformers after the movie! so that's why thanks for reading!


	4. Never say the true

Hey there! I got tired of writing my author's notes at the top and at the botton so I will leave everything I have to say or clear for the bottom! ... and I'm still depressed (what a surprise)

please review! I love to read what ya think! so I can write more and faster! X3

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter III**

Skywarp was starring at the window, he was admiring the stars shining in the sky, _'a really weird sky….' _He tough _'I mean! which kind of sky its purple?' _but something distracted him from his star gazing.

"Warp? You still here?" Thundercracker asked to his friend meanwhile he was trying to sit on his berth.

"Tc wait! don't do that! You still weak!" said Skywarp running at his friends side.

"Don't worry warp my dear, I will be ok" he replied with a weak smile.

The smile only made skywarp spark to break down into pieces, he just remembered how Thundercracker used to smile before, he was so happy and full of energy, and now his beloved it's a few steps away from leaving him, forever. And the fact that maybe he will never tell his friend his feelings was making everything even worse.

"Tc….." said skywarp hugging his friend and nuzzling his head in the others neck "I know… I'm more that sure that everything will be ok."

"Thanks warp" replied Thundercracker putting his arms slowly around his friends back. "You have always been there for me, supporting me on everything and for that I always believed that you were more than my friend warp, you were like the caring brother I never had, thank you for everything."

Skywarp's grip on his friend loosened, Those words were supposed to make him happy, those words were supposed to make him feel that he had one he could count on, so… why was he crying?

Thundercracker could hear a soft noise… was that…. Sobbing?

"Warp, little one, what's wrong?" asked the blue seeker graving his friend's chin with his hand.

"You are so stupid and blind Tc…" replied Skywarp with his watery optics "How can you be so blind?"

"Warp? What are you talking about? Did I said something wrong? I'm sorry if I did warp!!!! I never meant to hurt you in anyway!!!! that's the last thing I want!!!!"

"It doesn't matters anymore Tc, you better rest, I will go get some energon, I wont take long" said Skywarp with a soft voice tone to the blue seeker while he was standing up from the others embrace.

Thundercracker just laid down again and closed his optics meanwhile he waited for the other seeker _'what did just happed?…I don't think I said something wrong…. Well maybe I did… maybe the only thing that I have been doing wrong its keeping my truly feelings from Skywarp… at least tonight I said half a lie… I have always loved him… but not like my little brother…. But I don't think warp feel the same for me or that he would like a mech like me in that way… I think I better don't tell him, I don't want to loose my dear skywarp for my stupid mistakes…'_

* * *

Skywarp could barely see were he was walking thanks to the tears dropping form his optics. _'How could I have been so stupid? I know he doesn't like me that way!' _

he was getting close to their energon storage but he decided to change his destination and he walked to the roof, he clearly needed fresh air to put in order his toughs and feelings the stars were still shining bright.

'_He loves me but like his little brother…. He doesn't even tough of me like something else…' _

A shooting star just passed and Skywarp couldn't keep his gaze from the fast star _' A shooting star….. Shooting star….. Shooting.. ..Shout…. Starscream!!!!!'_

"He hasn't come home yet!!!! Oh primus what could have happened to him!!!!!?" Skywarp finally said out loud. "I better go look for him! Wait… I cant…. What if Tc needs me?…" at the mere though a hopeless feeling filled his spark.

"Maybe I was right… I will never tell Tc my truly feelings… I know that he will be happier If I keep thing like they have always been and never tell him…..After all, if he is happy I will be too, that's the only thing it matters for me….." and after that his vision blurred again.

* * *

He was slowly coming back from recharge, he had an horrible headache and was trying to open his optics slowly and the first thing he could see was a really dark room, actually he barely could see thanks for the poor light coming from a window but suddenly the seeker could feel that both of his wrists were chained to the roof.

"what!? Oh no Primus!!! Why me!?" Starscream suddenly panicked, why he lately found himself in this kind of situations, that was a question he haven't answered. The seeker tried to move his arms to free himself without succeed but he stopped at the sound of soft footsteps.

" Uncomfortable? I hope so…" said a deep voice coming from the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked the seeker getting more panicked at every second.

"You don't recognized me? Mmmm… that's so sad…" replied the voice getting close enough to Starscream to recognize his silhouette and then the poor seeker froze, he recognized that silhouette, he had seen that silhouette before… but before the seeker could process the rest of the information, the mysterious mech got near him and…

"Get away from me!!!!!" yelled a very frustrated red seeker

"For Primus!!!" yelled a mech standing near the yelling seeker "Do you always wake up screaming like that?"

Starscream was so confused that he didn't noticed that he was laying on a huge berth. "what the?… who are you? and where am I? and what happened? and…"

"Ok!! Ok, only one question at one!" replied the other getting frustrated "My name's Hook and you are in my friends home, he found you when you were being attacked by those stalkers and he saved you, Primus! You must be the most lucky mech I've ever seen, you surely own him a big one."

"Oh… I think." replied Starscream trying to stand from the berth but a sudden pain made him lay down again.

"Hey!!! Stop it!!!! I just fixed you up!!!! If you open your wounds I wont fix them again!" said the other getting close to the seeker to see if he damaged more.

Starscream stared to his body for the first time since he woke up, he had one arm broken and was all bandaged, one of his wings broken and the part that hurt the most, his thruster was completely destroyed and suddenly he remembered the other mech graving his foot while they were rising _'well at least I know how my thruster ended like that' _at the sight of how his condition was he couldn't help but feel a little depressed.

Hook finished bandaging the seeker wounded foot and saw how he looked down before he scanned himself "Come on, it could have been worse" he said standing up and taking his leave after he finished the job.

"Wait! Were are you going?"

"I'm returning home, My friend was busy so he called me to help you with your wounds, now the only thing you have to do is rest so you can heal. And don't try to force yourself or I will return to show you a real wound!"

"O-ok" answered the nervous seeker. That fraggin mech really was scary!

Hook was walking to the door but a strong presence took his attention.

"Leaving already?" asked the silver mech

"I'm done fixing him my lord, just like you asked but.. Why is he behaving so weird? if you ask me he just behaved like if he had never seen me in his life! What's happening my lord?"

"That's none of your concern, now you better take your leave, I have business to attend to."

"As you wish my lord" answered Hook after he left, the evil lord faceplates changed to a malicious grin "Now I think its time to pay a visit to my guest…"

* * *

Mmmmmmmm megs its finally going to visit his little guest! go on megatron! it's impolite to let your guest waiting for you! now that the poor seeker its wounded and unable to fly its the perfect oportunity for megst to take the advantage what would megs do alone with the seeker? X3 and in this chap. I felt that skywarp an Tc needed more luv I wrote their scene meanwhile I was listening to Dango Daikazoku!!!! listen to that song its so beautiful!!!!!! I hope you liked it and im trying my best to update as soon as I can!!!!!


	5. never forget the rules

WARNING!!!! This chapter contains mature content, so hide your little brothers from the screen thank u. and remember! don't like don't read! Just kidding! If you don't like it than…. Send me a gift!!!!! explanations at the end.

I have a special thanks to Amanda Saitou!!!! I really was trying to cheer up and actually you helped me but….. I saw that Starscream died in animated!!!!!!!! And I got all depressed again!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!! T-T I just loved him too much!!!! Talking about Starscream animated … he is sitting on my lap right now… say hi babe!!!! X3

Dont forget to review!! Luv u guys

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to someone else who isnt me.....

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter IV**

Starscream was tired and really sore, everything just hurt so much but he couldn't help the urge to get out of that place, something just didn't fitted in there, he could feel it but all the troubles he had been trough dried all his energy and he started to feel really sleepy so he decided that obeying the doctor and taking a long rest was the best he could do for now, so he closed his optics and buried himself even more inside the covers and tried to relax a little bit, after all what could probably happen to him? If those mechs were trying to hurt him, they wouldn't have helped him in the first place, right?

The evil overlord finished on his work, as soon as Hook left, he decided to finish first all of his work so he wouldn't have interruptions with his guest, he stood and walked first to his energon storage he thought that maybe Starscream would be starving by now, since he haven't eaten since he rescued the seeker and besides, Megatron thought that if the seeker saw him with food on his hand he would look less frightening, after all, he didn't wanted to scare his pray now that he had it were he just wanted…

He slowly opened Starscream's room and he found the seeker lying on his big berth fast asleep, the room was mostly dark but huge and only a soft light from a few lamps illuminated it making it feel cozy and giving enough light for the mechs inside the room to see. Megatron walked close to the seeker quietly and noticed that something on his ex-Decepticon didn't quite fit, since the war as stopped because the Autobots supposed that the leader of the Decepticons was 'dead' all the ex soldiers were updated into neutrals, and were updated to wear a more light armor that wasn't going to change the mechs aspect but it appears that it changed Starscream, he had the same color schematics he used to wear but his light armor was skinnier and showed the seekers curves more pronounced and made him look tinier that he used to be, a soft moan took the silver's mech attention and he knew that his little guest was waking up.

Starscream started to open his eyes slowly and trying to adjust them to the darkness in the room, he couldn't hold back a soft moan when he felt again his sore body.

"hello there and welcome to the conscious world" said Megatron with a false soft voice.

"Hi" answered the little seeker feeling a little shy to be with a stranger in that condition.

"So, how are you feeling? You sure had the scare of your life the last night, you were lucky I was passing by to help you"

"So you are the one who saved me, thank you so much I own you my life, I don't know how can I pay you back for all you have done for me" said the seeker with pure gratitude.

"there's no need to little one, now you must be hungry." said Megatron taking the energon glass and handing it to Starscream "here, take it."

"Oh! Thank you so much" replied Starscream sweetly taking the glass and drinking it slowly.

Megatron just sat in a chair near to the berth and was staring at the seeker meanwhile he was enjoying his meal. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Starscream, nice to meet you." said Starscream while he went back to drink his energon.

"My name Is Megatron, and believe me…. The pleasure's all mine…" said the evil lord with a smirk.

After Starscream finished his energon he tried to put the empty glass in a table near to the berth but a sudden pain on his wing reminded him that he couldn't move too much and a light whimper escaped the seekers lips he just started back at his wing and saw that energon blood was starting to wet the bandages.

Megatron saw that and a sudden instinct to rip the seekers wing kicked but he stopped reminding that the more the seeker suffer the sweeter his revenge would be besides he needed to keep his low profile with the seeker.

"Let me help you with that " said Megatron taking a step forward to unwrap the seeker hurt wing.

"NO! wait up!" yelled suddenly Starscream he knew his wings were sensitive and now that they were hurt his wings were very sensitive and he didn't wanted for the other mech to see a reaction he shouldn't show.

"Don't be silly and let me help you" said the silver mech getting close to the seeker and taking a firm hold on him so he wouldn't move and he could take the bandages without making further damage but has soon as Megatron started to touch softly the wing he froze.

What he just heard was a deep sexy moan?

Megatron focused his optics from the wounded wing to his ex- second in command and noticed that the seeker arched showing more his slim waist with his optics closed and his cheeks flushed matching the wonderful red color of his armor, the display only aroused Megatron and he decided that touching his little traitor wings a little more wouldn't hurt so he started again to touch the seeker's wings in different rhythms provoking the little seeker to make all sort of delicious sounds and arch his body until it touched Megatron's, the evil leader decided to have more fun and started to massage the seekers wing with his glossa and laid on top of the little seeker.

Megatron moved his glossa enjoying the different shapes and angles on the seekers wing, the other couldn't help but moan more and move his head showing his slim neck, Megatron couldn't resist the temptation and started to lick and bite Starscream's neck piercing with his sharp teeth some of the seekers fuel lines and licking the sweet energon from the fresh little wounds, Starscream only gasped when a very sensitive energon line was pierced.

"Nh…No… w-wait…" tried to complain the little seeker "S-stop it." he tried to free himself from the other's grasp but Megatron was too heavy "Y-you are hurting me" cried the poor seeker.

Megatron only growled against the seekers audios "Is this hurting for you? I haven't even get started"

Starscream finally realizing the danger he was on tried to free himself without succeed since it wasn't working he started to scream begging for someone to listen to him and help him, this only made Megatron more aroused and without a warning locked his lips with his pray's in a harsh kiss all the gentleness Megatron used in the beginning was lost and he was more focused on getting his satisfaction. But suddenly the silver mech felt his lower lip on pain.

"How dare you bite me!" yelled Megatron really pissed and loosing his temper. "Now I will put you I your place bitch!"

Starscream was mentally regretting his decision on biting the silver mech and was getting really scared, now he was really slagged…

"I wanted to give you a sweet overload" said Megatron with a sadistic expression on his face while he was cleaning with the back of his hand the energon leaking from his lower lip "But it appears that you are a tough bitch, So if you like it rough….. So be it"

Starscream didn't had time to react before Megatron leaned over him really fast and bitted his wounded wing as hard as he could gaining a loud screech from the poor seeker while the silver gun opened his wound again.

"N-no, no Please! I'm begging you! S-stop it! It hurts!" yelled helplessly the poor seeker

"begging like always aren't you?" answered Megatron kissing again Starscream roughly, moving from his mouth to each one of the seeker's wounds on his body, biting and opening them again, tasting the sweet energon, Starscream couldn't help yelling and moaning in pain this only made Megatron to wish more from the wounded seeker so he decided to take this to the final stage.

Starscream only panicked when Megatron ripped off his codpiece, the bigger mech ripped his own code piece as well and thrust inside the red seeker's little port without giving him enough time to get used to the size.

Starscream gave the loudest scream he ever had in his life, Megatron was much bigger that he imagined and he even didn't had time to lubricate his port before the rough invasion, Megatron was going deeper and faster with each thrust into the little port, he even was trusting mercilessly harder every time enjoying each one of the seekers screams of pain, he started to growl from the heated passion and started to devour again the seekers lips, biting and tasting the flavor of the energon blood coming from his ex-second in command It wasn't long before he was running his glossa inside and showing the seeker that he could dominate him in each aspect he wanted, he was the great Megatron after all. The silver mech planned to make him scream in total pain but never thought that it would be really gratificating for him, his thoughts stopped when he felt a powerful overload coming and growled deeper inside his victim's mouth. Who said revenge couldn't be sweet.

Starscream felt tears running down his optics, he could feel each one of his body's wounds full opened again and leaking energon, he could even feel his little port leaking energon blood and running down his legs, why this kind of things keeps happening to him? What had he done to life to deserve such punishment? He didn't know, Starscream only closed his optics feeling how countless tears were running down his face and wishing that this could be another one of his nightmares and he would wake up soon…. But something told him that wasn't going to happen…..

* * *

It seems that putting Starscream trough all the misery he had been its really fun for me… I'm so sorry Star!!!!!! I cant help it!!!!! Oh! And if you want to know how Starscream lost his memory and how all the transformers (except prime) came back from dead… You will find that out in later chapters. XD


	6. Just can't resist you

No comments here… frag….. I own you guys an apology though…..

If you read, review please!!!!!!!!

* * *

**YOU****'****RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter V**

It was morning already and Thundercracker felt someone poking him softly on one of his wings, he slowly opened his optics and saw the worried face of Skywarp.

"Warp? What's wrong?"

"Its Starscream….."

"Starscream? What happened to him? Did he got sick like me for going outside?"

"I don't know if he's sick…."

"what do you mean you don't know?"

"I would know… only if he would have come back…."

"What!!!!!!!?" asked Thundercracker worried "but… its been a whole day!!!"

"I know!!!! I'm worried like hell!!!! Whatever happened to him last night it was awful!!!!!"

"what are you talking about?"

"It's just that I felt something horrible in my spark I thought it was you so I came to look but you were fast asleep and everything looked normal so the only thing that It came to my mind was that Starscream wasn't home yet…."

"yeah… to be honest I kind of felt something before falling asleep…."

"I knew we shouldn't have left him go alone!!!! Since he lost his memory he doesn't remember anything he did in the past!!!! What if one of the Autobots found him and tried to take his revenge!!!?"

"please Skywarp take a hold of yourself, we are talking about a mech who used to be the air commander and second in command of the Decepticons! He must have at least his instincts! "

"TC… all that belongs to the past now…. Remember? We are supposed to act like if we never met him, like if he were a stranger for us, we were supposed to take care of him but look!!!! He's lost and Primus know if he is alive or not! "

Thundercracker only looked down, Skywarp was right, they were supposed to take care of the seeker since they found him, he didn't knew how Starscream was alive and why he couldn't remember anything that happened, he remembered the time when Warp and him found Starscream one night they decided to go out flying….

**_*Flashback time!!!…………..*_**

_It was a cloudy night and Skywarp was trying to reach Thundercracker they decided to go out for a quick flight but it appears that Skywarp chose a bad night._

"_TC wait for me!!!!!" yelled the purple seeker to his friend _

"_Warp! Hurry up its starting to rain already!!!!" yelled the other to his friend._

_The other got tired of trying to reach his friend and landed on a near building, TC saw his friend and stopped. "come on warp! Do you want to be flying under the rain? We still don't know the components of this planet's rain, who knows if it's dangerous"_

"_how are we supposed to know if you don't touch it!" yelled Skywarp playfully to his friend._

"_warp! Lets go back before it starts to-" water began to run down the blue seeker's frame "never mind…."_

_Skywarp began to laugh to his friend and raised to reach him but something in the floor caught his attention, it wasn't a something it was a mech.. A really familiar mech….. He started to fly down without a warning._

"_Warp? Were are you going?" asked Thundercracker to his friend meanwhile he followed him, he landed besides his friend and stared at his surprised face, he tried to follow with his optics the spot that caught Skywarp's attention and froze at the moment._

"_this cant be real…" stated Skywarp_

_They saw a unconscious seeker curled up in the floor, but this seeker had a very unique color schematic, it was a red, blue and white seeker…._

"_Star… Starscream?" asked TC getting closer to the fallen mech he noticed that he was lightly wounded, it looked like if he was running away… but from what? Or whom? _

"_he's wounded Tc we have to help him!" said Skywarp suddenly_

"_excuse me? Haven't you noticed that you are talking about Starscream? The mech who used to be and ass with us? And the one who betrayed us? The one who kicked us out of Astrotrain along with Megatron? You didn't saved us for nothing!!!! " replied Thundercracker to his friend, he just remembered that Skywarp gained consciousness after Starscream kicked them out of Astrotrain and tried to take the both of them to a near planet, if Skywarp wouldn't have awakened, they would have been wandering in space along his others death comrades and Megatron's corpse. _

"_But Tc! Maybe things changed! its been so long remember?" asked Skywarp facing Thundercracker_

"_Warp! You became a softie!!!! Whatever! Besides… I'm curious to know how he still alive… didn't Galvatron killed him?"_

_They stopped talking when the sound of someone moving took their attention._

"_I don't know TC. But I think we will find that out" whispered Skywarp watching carefully the other seeker coming back to consciousness……_

**_*End of flashback*_**

"I will go look for him" said Skywarp with determination.

"I will go too!" said Thundercracker trying to stand from his berth without succeed

"No Tc! Stay here! You still weak!!!! I will go look for help don't worry!"

"Ok. warp but please take so much care… I just hope that star its ok… or even alive…. I'm so worried!"

"I wish he would be here to take care of Starscream….." said Skywarp walking to his friend and giving him a quick kiss in the forehead. "I wont take long"

"yeah… things for Starscream would have been better if he were here to take care of him….. If only things would have stayed the way there were…." said Thundercracker hugging his friend before he left _'Please Skywarp find Starscream… and please…. Come back to me…..'_

* * *

Did you had your fun last night? Asked a shadow sitting on Megatron's chair in his office.

"It was about time you came Unicron, I was kind of wondering where were you." answered Megatron walking to the shadow.

"I was just passing by last night and kind of heard you two, I think you were serious when you told me you wanted to make him… scream.." chuckled darkly Unicron.

Megatron only growled at this comment "what do you want Unicron? If you came for him juts get over with it and take him"

"Not yet, I will proclaim what its mine by right when the time comes, I just tough that I needed to remind you that I want his spark in one piece."

Megatron was getting annoyed, he didn't know why but hearing the other mech talking about Starscream in that way made him kind of unease .

"Anyways, I will take my leave and give you and your little bitch some alone time." a dark chuckle followed Unicron's comment and the mech disappeared leaving the silver mech alone in the office.

A day has passed since he took the poor seeker's virginity, this morning after his little "accident" he remember waking up in his room, he was kind of lost at first but suddenly he felt something cold under him, he suddenly opened his optics and found the cold body of the seeker, he suddenly tried to call Hook so he could help him with the dying seeker, if Starscream spark just extinguish Unicron was going to take his life for sure, besides…. His revenge was far from complete, since Hook wasn't responding he though of taking the little problem In his hands.

"Talking about little problems… Its already time to go see if he's already stable" said Megatron walking back to his room.

He entered the bathroom and found Starscream right were he left him a while ago, after he woke up he putted the unconscious seeker in the huge bath tube so he could clean his wounds and close them.

He saw that the energon blood vanished with the warm water and the cleaning solution he applied to it. The room felt warm thanks to the vapor coming from the warm water hiding the thin hurt body of the red seeker.

Megatron sit on one side of the tube and observed the senseless seeker, there were no expressions on his face and Megatron noticed for the first time how beautiful Starscream face was.

Did he just said that his formers second in command was beautiful?…..

Megatron just shook his head and took the seeker in his arms with a towel, he laid Starscream on his berth an began the repairs on his body, Megatron didn't know why was he being so gentle with the seeker, he tried to focus that everything was because he needed to hand him to Unicron soon, there couldn't be any other reason right?…

The silver mech stopped before he began to repair the wounds on the seekers face, he saw the soft lips down there begging to be kissed, Megatron subconsciously reached with his fingertips Starscream's lower lip, the smooth surface was so tempting that he couldn't resist and he instantly invaded the little seeker's space.

Just one kiss wouldn't hurt right?

That was the same he said the last time………..

* * *

IM SO SORRY!!!!! Sorry I took this long but I had been really busy!!!!! Too much work!!!! And stuffs happened I will share something with you guys, you know, last week I just stayed tree days without sleeping!!!! I had been really busy, the architect final test was a redesign of our actual cafeteria, it was exiting at first but at the end it became stressing!!! We had troubles plotting and drawing on Autocad, my computer wasn't cooperating!!!!! But at the end we finished the plans and all, wish me luck guys!!!! At least my team and I need an 8 to pass to our 4th architecture cycle finally!!!! The 4th cycle!!!!!!! I know we just entered in the university and are a looong way from graduation but I'm, so excited already!!!!!! X3 I love my career!!!!! Long live to all the Architects!!!


	7. tonight we begin our waltz

SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORYY for taking soooooooooooooo long … I think I took this vacations really seriously….. Hahahahaha Ok, here is this chapter…. And….. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS LUV U GUYS!!!!

WARNING! PINK AND SOFTIE CHAPTER!

Oh! before I forget! do you remember what I told you in chap. 5 about my homework? that me and my team needed 8? we had a 5.... T.T we didnt pass ... JUST JOKING!!!!!!!! WE HAD A ROCKIN' 9!!!!!!!! WOAH!!!!!!!!!! u guys give me luck!!!!!!! luv u, please R&R

* * *

**YOU****'****RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter VI**

Hook couldn't do anything more than close his eyes, shut his vocalizer and listen if he wanted to get out of that alive, or at least with all his parts in their rightful place, since he came this night Megatron only called him right into his office, at the beginning he thought that his master required his help somehow he didn't expected a really pissed off Megatron when he entered the room.

Megatron's face was serious he already yelled all the existing insults to Hook, that fragger almost ruined his plans.

"So next time when I call you I expect for you to answer me, immediately!, understand soldier? Or I will make sure that you wont have a next time." added darkly the silver lord.

"Yes my master, I will" answered hook looking down.

"You may leave now"

" My master, don't you require anything else from me?"

"I already took care of the problem, I will call you again when I need you"

"yes my master, I may leave now have a good night" said this Hook headed to the door, primus! that was close, so close.

* * *

He walked down the streets right into his apartment and he entered with a long sigh

"Megatron really can be temperamental sometimes."

"Master Unicron!" yelled Hook "what an honor to have you here my lord."

"stop being a suck up Hook, you better tell me, did you do what I told you?"

"Not today my master, Megatron didn't let me scan the seeker today, he just called me to yell at me and-"

"Your pathetic story its none of my concern" said Unicron getting close to Hook and making eye contact with the mech "My patience its getting thin, I want Starscream's spark no matter the cost, so you better convince Megatron to let you scan that damn seeker so you can rip his spark out of his body"

" But my lord, I thought that you fixed Megatron's mind when you revived him so he could hand you Starscream's spark, why did you hired me for that job as well?"

"Something tells me that you didn't do well your job"

"What are you talking about! I erased everything you told me to in the chip you gave me! And If Megatron's remembers half of his past its because you didn't downloaded all his memory files in the chip you gave me, so its not my fault!"

Unicorn only laughed darkly at that comment "That's because in one half of the chip I downloaded the memories I wanted for him to forget." with that Unicorn headed to the door "Don't you ever question me and do as I say."

Hook was left alone in his apartment with only one question inside of his processor "What was in the other half of the chip?"

* * *

Megatron walked to his room he wanted to check if Starscream was awake already but suddenly he heard a soft noise coming from one of the rooms, he tried to focus and recognized the place. _'the storage room' _Megatron thought, _'It appears the we have an unwanted guest' _he quickly walked to said room, Starscream could wait a couple of minutes more.

Megatron was in front of the door and heard again some more noises, he charged his fusion canon and entered the room quietly and notice a shadow standing near the closed window.

"I don't know how you entered the room but you wont get out alive!" yelled Megatron to the mech and pointed his fusion canon ready to shoot.

"N-no wait" begged the other quietly kneeling "I-I'm sorry, p-please don't s-shoot."

Megatron suddenly froze at the familiarity of that voice and quickly turned on the lights the mech that was pleading him down from the floor was the seeker that was supposed to be sleeping in the other room.

"Starscream!? What are you doing!?" yelled Megatron to the seeker "You were supposed to-" Megatron stopped when he felt something wet under his foot, and when he looked he saw something that worried him. An energon trace.

Megatron only turned his optics towards the seeker and saw that his thruster was leaking energon, that only made Megatron's own energon boil from rage.

"Look what you've done! You just re opened the wound!"

Megatron walked to the trembling seeker, for some reason this scenario was really familiar to him, obviously! How many times had he found both of them in this exactly position in the past? Countless times.

Starscream thought that was going to be his end, that monster obviously was going to take him again and kill him, he didn't wanted to suffer that experience again he was still sore from the last time, the poor seeker only resigned to his fate he knew that in his condition there was nothing he could do, just pray Primus for mercy. He only covered with his arms waiting for Megatron to shoot or do whatever he was going to do, Starscream prepared for the pain to come, but never expected what was happening, The wounded seeker only felt how he was being softly picked by Megatron.

He opened his optics to stare at the silver mech, bearing in his two beautiful rubies one question … _'Why?'_

Megatron stared at the seekers optics, fully understanding the seeker's question but for Starscream's bad luck, the silver mech already asked that to himself and had no answer…..yet.

He quickly cleared his mind and started to walk towards his room "Let's take you back to bed before the wounds get worse." said Megatron seriously.

Starscream only laid his head on the silver shoulder next to him, he knew this was wrong, so wrong, he felt safe in the arms of the mech who took violently his virginity one day ago, why wasn't he trying to run? Why wasn't he scared? Why!? His head just hurt from all that mess, and his spark felt like exploding with all his feelings clashing at same, he didn't know what to think or feel anymore and that was making him feel every minute more tired, he remembered when the silver mech started to seduce him massaging his wings, he knew that was wrong, he remembered how the same mech kissed him passionately, that was wrong, He remembered how Megatron started to tear his body apart so roughly, that was more than wrong, but something inside of him told him that maybe it wasn't wrong, but how can that be even possible!? He didn't wanted to keep thinking about his unresolved feelings so he decided to close his optics for a light recharge.

Megatron finally reached his room and saw that his little seeker was recharging, he thought on cleaning Starscream's wound again, so he putted the seeker in the bath tube and left the warm water to completely fill the bath tube.

He walked around the bathroom looking for the cleansing solution he used last time, he found it near the bath tube but he found something else, he was staring at his reflection on the mirror and saw that he was covered on energon blood too, probably that came when he was carrying the seeker to the room, he walked next to the bath tube and stared at it with consideration in his face, Starscream was recharging thanks to his injuries, so there's no probability for he to wake up right? Besides, what he doesn't know wont kill him.

Without a second thought Megatron joined his seeker companion in the bath tube, besides the tube was large enough to fit like five mechs of his size and he needed to be closer to clean the seeker better.

He decided to start with the wings, so he gently and slowly took off the bandages so not to wake up the recharging seeker, but it appears that the movements were too much for a light recharging seeker, Starscream slowly opened his eyes and only stared at Megatron wide eyed.

"W-what are you doing!?" asked the seeker trying to get away from the silver mech

Megatron saw how Starscream tried to get out of the bath tube at seeing that he had a companion, the silver mech saw the funny face of the seeker and relaxed a bit.

"Don't run little seeker and try to relax I wont bite you…. This time"

Starscream only saw at his surroundings including himself and did a face full of resignation, he saw his thruster and he knew that the reopened wound wouldn't let him go walking again like the last time he tried to escape so he stayed silent in the bath tube but at a fair distance from the other mech.

Megatron only saw how Starscream relaxed but was far from his reach and seriously that seeker needed repairs "Come over here seeker" he said grabbing Starscream's arm to put him closer "If you haven't noticed, you need your wounds closed and clean again"

Starscream realized that it was true, but he didn't wanted to get closer to the silver mech at all but he was afraid that Megatron could hurt him again so he decided to act wise this time and not get the other angry again.

Megatron was surprised to see that Starscream actually was doing something he just told him without complaining. _'After all this time' _he thought, wasting no time he stared to clean the seekers wings again.

Starscream couldn't help but feel hypnotized by the soft touches and started to moan softly, the way how Megatron started to touch his wings was so relaxing.

Megatron noticed how the seeker wasn't resisting him so he made a slight change in the plans, instead of cleaning the sleek wings he started to massage them making the seeker to moan more. "You like that don't you?" asked Megatron getting aroused by Starscream's moans. every second the movements became more sensual and Starscream couldn't help but remember what happened last time and moved away scared.

" why" he tried to ask shakingly, "why you keep doing this? If u want to kill me do it already but please…. Please stop playing with me.." Starscream almost whispered the lasts' words, he was ashamed to let the other mech listen to him whimpering.

Megatron just stared at Starscream innocent optics, teardrops trying to find their way down the seekers face, he felt his spark warming at this sight, he felt his spark breaking at the pain of the other, he…. Felt no need to hurt him?…. Now everything was clear to Megatron.

He slowly reached Starscream and went down to touch the soft lips of the seeker with his owns, he saw no resistance on his pray but only felt Starscream not responding the kiss, he saw the poor seeker scared and only stared at him. "please my little star" said Megatron cupping with one of his hands the face of Starscream and cleaning with his thumb the teardrops " don't cry" he went down again to kiss the smallest mech but this time he felt Starscream kissing him back sweetly.

This is for sure the beginning of a better time, Starscream will know how it feels to be loved, the feeling that someone cared, and Megatron was going to make sure of that, make sure that his little seeker's pain was going to be over, he took that decision at that second, he will never hurt Starscream again, he will care the mech that made his spark full of joy, warm and softness, he no longer felt like the cold tyrant he is, no, besides Starscream he feels all those indescribable sensations that putted all together means one word…… love.

* * *

Ok here's a little explanation

Why I hook working for Unicron? Because Unicron pays him better.

What about the chip? Before Unicron revived megs he took some memories from Megatron's processor that could intervene in his goal, he downloaded them and saved them in a chip, the 50% of the chip contains the memories where Unicron betrayed Megatron and tried to destroy Cybertron and the rest of the chip contains ……… mew!

What a long chapter right?……


	8. Tasukete!

**YOU****'****RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter VII**

Skywarp was flying around the city trying to look over every space, every store, every single street but saw nothing, there was no sing of Starscream, he was sure he looked every place but….. There was still one place he hasn't looked… the Autobot HQ

"I must be freaking crazy if I think to go over there!!!!" he thought landing on the nearest building

"But… what if they captured Starscream?…, I cant obviously go!!! What would I tell them anyways? Good night every one! don't worry I'm just here because I think you accidentally captured a seeker that tried to kill all of you a couple of times but don't worry he's inoffensive now and he might try to take a cup of tea with you!!" he laid down on the roof and stared at the stars shining at him "this was a lot easier when I used to be a blood thirsty Decepticon assassin …" he stood up and flied towards the street, he decided that walking was a more wise decision with his fuel running low.

Skywarp walked until he was out of the city and stared down a cliff "I wonder why Autobots always look for far away places to put their HQ…." Skywarp was really close to the Autobots HQ but not close enough to activate the alarm but for his misfortune another mech was.

"Mmmmm you annoying seeker, I wont let you ruin my plans…" said Unicron flying near the Autobots HQ. "maybe I don't have the strength to stop you seeker…. But they do for sure…" Unicron flied near the Autobot HQ and activated the alarm but disappeared in a matter of seconds in the sky.

***Inside the Autobots HQ.***

"Sir! The radar detected activity" said Jazz to Optimus

"It might be an intruder, every body get ready!" Yelled Optimus and everyone said a yes sir before getting ready for battle.

"Sir may I ask why are you so concerned about an intruder, as long as I know the radar caught only one…."

"I know Jazz but this single intruder might be one with the ability to cause the damage of a thousand…. Now go." answered Optimus starring at the monitors.

Jazz only stared at Optimus _'there must be something the he doesn't want us to know….' _he thought " yes sir!"

Skywarp could only stare wide eyed at how the Autobots base came to life in a matter of seconds "You gotta be kidding me…. I wasn't even THAT Close!" he stood and started to walk quietly backward.

"Such a bad luck isn't it?" said a voice behind him, the seeker only turned and saw the Aerialbots standing at him with not only their optics but their weapons.

Instincts told Skywarp to raise his null rays and end them all but bad luck told him that he no longer possessed them.

"so… are you out of words?" said one of the aerial bots to him

"I just have on thing to say" answered Skywarp to the Autobots seriously and when he noticed that he got their attention he pointed to the sky . "watch over that!" he yelled, the Aerialbots stared at the sky at same time but when they returned their attention they only found that their pray just warped down the cliff "That jerk!!!!!" yelled all of them In unition.

When the black seeker warped from the cliff to the ground he started to run looking how to escape from the Autobots "´cant believe they fell for that one!" but when he saw behind him he saw something that he didn't like, the Aerialbots where flying and they where getting close "Damn, damn, damn ,damn why do I always get in to troubles!!!!" and he started to run like if his life depended on it.

"You have wings Skywarp! Use them you are so not fun like that!!!"

"To the hell with you Autobots and your stupid eye blinding red insignias!!!!"

"Wait!….. was that….. Supposed to be an insult?" they all stopped and stared at Skywarp.

"What can I said!" explained Skywarp calmly "I used them all in the battlefield the many times I kicked your Autoboobs!!!" laughed Skywarp at them meanwhile he started to run again this time even faster.

"Get that sucker!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Aerialbots and shot at Skywarp in a mad way.

"Aaaaaah! Primus that burns" yelled Skywarp staring at his foot but saw no further damage its was only a superficial burn, but he saw that the Aerialbots stopped firing at him and landed but made no movements, did they got tired of chasing him? Whatever the reason was he felt relieved to see that he finally escaped them, he was so focused that he wasn't putting attention to where he was running until he crashed against a hard metal and fell to the floor.

"Where you going somewhere?"

Suddenly the relief Skywarp felt left him with the taste of freedom he had in a matter of seconds, he only turned his face to see with who he just crashed and he only saw white

"hey sky! long time of not seen you… erm….. I see you have grown a little…. Like hell you are tall…" said Skywarp to Skyfire staring at him with a nervous smile.

"Yeah… I missed you too Skywarp" said Skyfire smiling cheerfully and aiming his gun at him.

Skywarp suddenly stood, he thought he could run away from Skyfire and dodge his shoots like he did with the Aerialbots but when he looked behind the white shuttle he erased that idea from his processor and gave a long sigh.

Skyfire just stared at the whole Autobot army aiming all of his weapons at the poor seeker behind him and returned his gaze at Skywarp and when the seeker looked back at him he smiled sweetly "I would give a long sigh too if I where you"

"Actually I'm not sighing because I feel hopeless…." said Skywarp with a smirk "I still have one left card in my hand and I don't care if I have to walk the rest of the way back home"

"What do you mean?" asked Skyfire suspiciously

"I was not the third member of the Decepticons best trine for nothing!" yelled Skywarp kicking his thrusters and flying towards to sky

All the Autobots started to shoot at him but Skywarp was able to dodge every laser with elegance and precision.

"For being a Decepticon he's very optimistic" said Skyfire to Hot Rod who just stood next to him.

"Or very stupid…" answered Hot Rod staring at Skywarp flying trough the lasers like if they were inoffensive lights.

"HEY!!!!" yelled Skywarp and stared down at the red and orange Autobot meanwhile he stopped midair "I heard that!" the distracted seeker ignored a laser coming right at him and destroyed all of his right thruster. "No Primus! My good lord why you hate me this much!!!"

Skywarp started to loose altitude and fell towards the Autobot base.

"Yes….. He definitely is kind of stupid…" remarked Hot Rod and he could only hear at the distance Skywarp voice shouting at him "I also heard that!"

Jazz was staring at the battle field peacefully from the roof of the base, he sat there after everyone moved out of the base to find the intruder, something inside his spark told him that the intruder maybe wasn't someone who wanted to fight against them, he noticed that he wasn't mistaken when he saw the Aerialbots chase after Skywarp and heard Skywarp's epic insults, but he was kind of intrigued by the fact that Skywarp wasn't responding the fire, he even wasn't flying_, 'what cloud had been possible wrong?' _asked to himself, however he was kind of having fun watching this random battle, all an army against one weaponless seeker, _'Its more than obvious that he's not the one you where waiting for…. Right prime?' _He stared at a falling Skywarp and saw that he broke a window with his harsh landing _'Prime's office…. This is not your day for sure Huh 'warp?' _thought Jazz meanwhile he was standing from his seat "well… its seems that the game its over" the Porsche started to walk inside the base calmly.

* * *

Here's a little randomness for today hope you like it and if you ask why Unicron is messing up with 'warps existence its because he feels that Starscream friends are going to stop his plans somehow….. And if you want to know the meaning of the chapter tittle its.... go to google!!! Hahahahahaha.

Please read and review thank you!


	9. love is infinite, pure and a waste

Melancholic author's note: *If you want you can proceed to read the story below and skip the story in my authors note, thank you*

My dear readers:

I give my most sincere apologies to you if you don't see updates for this story anymore after this and the next chapter , its just that the light in my life just faded along with my creativity , a couple of days ago I found my boyfriend with another girl, my friend to be more specific, just weeks before our anniversary, it seems he was cheating on me since January, we were even going to get married so we were kind of fiancées, well, that tore my heart into tiny little pieces beyond from repair so I apologize again, thank to all of my readers for giving time to my story and for commenting, I hope you all liked it since I worked hard on it, special thanks to:

**- Amanda saitou:** *girl, my depression its nothing new to you right?*

**- Random523:** *come on don't explode, seriously.*

It is normal to feel like a total idiot after this? I really don't know what else to do…….

No more author's notes from here.

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**Chapter VIII**

Megatron woke up in the middle of the night, he felt a light weight in his chest, he didn't even tried to look what was it, he just closed his optics again and sighed circling with his strong arms the thin body of his seeker, he couldn't believe how happy and complete he felt, but the most strange thing was that the feeling of dejavu he still had, but at that moment he was too happy to care he felt the other moving softly, he's ego didn't liked to admit that the seeker he was holding looked so beautiful recharging, he almost looked like an angel, totally adorable and irresistible he almost looked like another mech, so different from the evil, dominating and hateful air commander.

The silver mech gently caressed with one of his hands the head of the seeker this action woke up Starscream and slowly started to open his optics, Megatron observed how a pair of beautiful rubies stared at him, they held no fear or the hate they used to have, now they were bright and staring at him, calm and full of serenity , he couldn't resist the temptation of so much beauty, he cupped with his two hands the head of the seeker and brought him close until their lips met again like if it was for the first time.

The kiss was so tender and loving but full of passion at same, it felt like the kiss you would give to a long bondmate.

For Megatron's surprise, Starscream was kissing him with the same feelings and didn't seemed to want to stop or frightened, he looked like if he was enjoying it.

He slowly brought his hands down to the seeker's curvy hips enjoying their soft shape, he noticed how doubt crossed Starscream eyes and tried to soothe him kissing down from the seeker's soft lips to his cockpit Starscream only moaned Megatron's name softly.

The silver lord really enjoyed Starscream soft noises of pleasure and he started to crave for more so he ran both of his hands and his lips all over Starscream's body mapping every inch, savoring every soft curve , enjoying pleasuring his little seeker, he could tell that he got Starscream in the point of no return and so he was.

"Megatron….." moaned Starscream softly running both of his hands down Megatron´s chest.

"Yes beautiful?" asked Megatron in return with the same softness in his voice kissing the smallest mech neck.

"Take me…. Please…." replied the seeker, this surprised Megatron greatly, he didn't thought that after he violently raped the seeker he would be asking to be taken, besides his voice tone held no fear or regret, Starscream really meant it.

"Are you sure my little seeker?" whispered the silver mech close Starscream's audio receptors.

Starscream only closed his optics and putted his arms around the others neck "Yesss…." he answered bringing Megatron close to him and kissed him.

The silver lord kissed his little seeker with the same sweetness and passion as before and started to run his hands down to the seeker's pelvic armor and decided to take that annoying amour off, he stopped kissing Starscream's lips and directed his attention to his companion port sliding his glossa inside of it tasting the smooth and warm walls, he could listen the seeker moaning louder every time he slid in and out.

"Nnngh, Megatron….." moaned the little seeker at the stimulation, blushing lightly

Megatron could feel Starscream's port getting wet telling him that the seeker was ready and started to lick the little port every time deeper making the other moan and pant deeply, this aroused him greatly and he ripped off his own pelvic armor.

The silver mech grabbed the seeker's hips trying to hold him still while he was entering with his massive package the tiny port, inch by inch his companion gave a gasp and let out a long groan of pleasure and pain until the huge cable penetrated completely, Megatron felt the walls constricting against his length trying to adjust to the size, he started to thrust in a slow pace since he knew Starscream was in pain thanks to his impressive size.

"Meh- Megatron…. Nnngh …." tears started to form on the seekers eyes.

"relax" said Megatron kissing the tears "the pain will pass soon" he tried to keep a steady pass so Starscream could enjoy a fully experience.

The seeker's breath started to increase he felt his own body moving at the same rhythm of Megatron's thrusts against his will, as predicted the pain was being replaced by a growing wave of pure pleasure he started to moan deeply megatons name in pure bliss and the other responded by kissing his neck, liking and softly biting, trying to taste the red seeker's essence.

Megatron felt Starscream hands running down his chest and abdomen shamelessly this made Megatron increase his speed and trusted every time faster, he growled into the seeker's neck "Oh….. Starscream you feel wonderful"

"Megatron… please… ngh… more, please more!" Starscream begged between gasps and moans of pure pleasure, this incited Megatron greatly, the seeker didn't seemed to need gentle attention anymore so Megatron thrust this time harder, trying to reach deeper with each trust the already full port.

They both could feel their overload coming, Starscream reached Megatron to kiss him, he felt the other's glossa sliding inside his mouth but this time he didn't cared so he used his glossa as well and started to kiss back using the same contagious passion, they both kissed like that, feeling each other closer than ever and filling the hot air of the room with the scent of their love and passion.

Their overloads came at the same time almost timed, they both broke the kiss, Megatron gave a deep growl meanwhile Starscream screamed the name of the responsible of his burning pleasure.

They ended their lustful act panting heavily, this was one of the most powerful overloads they ever had, Starscream laid down on Megatron's chest curling on it, still breathless. two powerful arms encircled his thin waist, he felt his systems pushing him to recharge.

Megatron noticed this and smiled down at him, Starscream just stared back with dreamy eyes, he reached Megatron to kiss him sweetly on his chin and rested his head on his neck, Megatron hugged tightly Starscream waist but not hurting him.

This was for sure the happiest moment in his life, he just couldn't wait for the new day to come, he just couldn't wait to spend more time with the seeker who stole his spark and wished he would never give it back to him, right there Megatron only wanted one thing, it was a huge step but necessary for him, for his needy spark, for the feeling of having Starscream closer each day of his life, he couldn't wait anymore, his spark just craved that so badly……..

Megatron rested his chin on Starscream's head, finally slipping into a peaceful recharge feeling utterly complete along with his lover.

…………He craved for bonding


	10. sinners belong to heaven

Transformers belong to Hasbro

warning: long chapter

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD**

**CHAPTER IX**

Thundercracker awoke suddenly with a funny feeling in his spark, the same instinct that told him when Skywarp was on troubles but not in a great danger.

"Primus Skywarp… are you going to stop getting into troubles someday?"

He quietly started to laugh lying in his berth, but his laugh became suddenly a cough that was becoming stronger every second, he covered his mouth but felt something wet when he did so.

"Oh no… not now please…" he saw with horror the substance covering his hand, it was his own energon "It seems that my illness its getting every time worse, but no! I wont give up! Not until I let Skywarp know how I feel…"

"Seems that's going to take you a while…"

Thundercracker recognized the mech without turning to see who he was but his visitor wasn't making him feel any better.

"I swear to primus Unicron that if I know that you hurt him I will….!

"You will what stupid seeker!?" yelled Unicron stepping closer to Thundercracker and grabbing with one hand his neck "In that condition what are you going to do? Beat me? Shoot me? Oh wait.. You have no guns."

Thundercracker just laughed at him darkly.

"You are in no position to laugh at me seeker."

"I'm laughing because no matter how destroyed my life is now, you are to one who makes me feel pity, wanna know why?"

Unicron only squeezed harder Thundercracker neck trying to shut the other up but it was more that obvious that the blue seeker wasn't.

"I pity you because if I compare to you… I am not a God who became mortal."

"Shut it already you disgusting creature!" yelled Unicron and punched Thundercracker out of the bed , Unicron stood next to him proudly of his actions and stared at the seeker lying on the floor.

"And if I compare to you… I am not a seeker who is about to die…"

He went down to squeeze Thundercracker's neck again but this time he got close to his audio receptors.

"I had mercy the first time you betrayed me… but it appears that I will have to punish you twice…"

Thundercracker only stared at Unicron suspiciously.

"Twice?" he asked

Unicron only laughed darkly at him trying to intimidate the seeker.

"Did you think that your illness was a gift from destiny?"

Thundercracker eyes only wide at the new information. He was sick thanks to Unicron? But how could that even be possible.. What happened?

"Nah! don't tell me you don't know why? Did you tough that I was going to let you betray me without punishing you? Huh partner?" asked Unicron in a mocked voice tone

"I really would like to see the face of your friends when they find out that you stabbed them on the back"

The blue seeker only glared hatefully.

"Oh… haven't you told them the true? Haven't you told your little friend that It was you who handed him to me? Should I deliver the message for you?"

"you bastard!!" Yelled Thundercracker and with the force he had left he stood and attacked Unicron.

The former god dodged the punch and directed a wicked smile at his next to be pray.

"Amazing Thundercracker! With the Illness I chose for you, you shouldn't be even able to stand! Well… it seems that you want to play the tough mech… I know how…" after that Unicron made his way towards Thundercracker with all the intentions to punch him back.

"I should have ended your twisted plan when I had the chance…. I promise you Unicron.. I wont waste this chance…" said Thundercracker darkly at his adversary preparing for his probably last battle. "Skywarp……. Forgive me"

* * *

Optimus Prime did nothing more than stare at the seeker laying on the floor of his room awkwardly, the black and purple seeker just broke inside trough the window a couple of seconds ago, it felt awkward making such a fuss only for a single seeker, Skywarp just stared at him and smiled stupidly.

"I guess I will have to pay for that right?" Skywarp asked smiling like if nothing was happening.

Optimus only sighed and gave his hand to the seeker to help him stand "No Skywarp, not this time"

"Look I mean no harm to you guys and you know it, I am not as stupid as you may think to come alone to attack a whole base full of Autobots, I have another reason to be here and… what a reason I have!"

"Skywarp…" interrupted the truck "This have something to do with Starscream sudden appearance after being death, isn't it?"

Skywarp's body just went rigid, _"how did he know!!!!?" _he stared blankly at the leader of the Autobots "Optimus…" whispered the seeker staring at the floor, a sea of confusion finally doing effect in his processor, everything clashed at same.

"he have days lost and I don't know if he's still alive or not" finally answered Skywarp staring at the truck with lost optics "TC its dying and I don't know what to do." tears started to grow in the border of his optics "and if I loose him too I will be alone in this universe" he left his feelings go out shamelessly "And there's still important things I need to tell him" his glossy eyes stared deeply into the others "And I cant let this finish just like this!"

Optimus could see determination in the others eyes and continued listening to him.

"I don't care what the other's think, I know what I feel and I know I grew so attached to them, and I don't care that I had the Decepticons damn insignias I would never deny this, they are an important part of my life!"

The leader of the Autobots was so impressed at the ex-Decepticon speech, he wasn't ashamed at his feelings and that made him believe in the other completely.

"I can assure you Skywarp, Starscream is all right for now." answered calmly Optimus putting one of his hands on the seekers wing in a comforting way.

"How do you know that?" asked Skywarp, a little hope crossing his optics

"trust me, just this once" replied Optimus

Skywarp just answered with a small smile but the fear of loosing his friends still lingered in his spark. "Optimus?" asked Skywarp softly realizing finally that Optimus presence wasn't supposed to be there, remembering how the news of the death of the leader of the Autobots ran around all the communication channels "why are you here?" asked the seeker in the most polite way he ever had.

Optimus just walked slowly to stare at the broken window, fully understanding the question, he stared at the stars shining all around the sky filling with their brightness the room.

"Life is precious Skywarp, it's a precious gift primus gave to us but sometimes we fail to preserve that gift blinded by our own selfish purposes."

Skywarp was listening quietly Optimus talk, trying to comprehend each word.

" but destiny have its eyes on the ones who deserves to live and the ones who just don't, destiny gives us plenty of options to prevent the end, gives us thousand of chances to keep going on, its only up to us to take them."

Optimus just kept staring at the stars for a couple of more seconds, then he walked to a shelf near the window and took on both of his hands the Matrix of Leadership.

"The matrix has always been there the help the ones who need of it, to help those who's intentions are pure, its always been there waiting to give answers, and its still waiting for the one who will help it reach its most powerful state" continued Optimus calmly.

"So… the matrix of leadership its capable of returning death mechs to life? How… How that's possible?" asked Skywarp bewildered, but after all he had lived he possessed a more opened processor "That must explain Starscream…"

"No, I can assure you that the matrix of leadership did not helped to bring back Starscream" answered Optimus serious

"How do you know?"

"Because the matrix of leadership forms a bond with its temporal bearer, that's why I could witnessed each one of the acts of the matrix in the past with its bearers and in the future with its permanent bearer " explained Optimus to the seeker turning to stare at the other eyes totally focused

"Temporal? But I thought you were the bearer, I mean when I was in the Decepticons base I was informed that the matrix of leadership was given to you.. that's why you are a prime I thought that primes where the definitive bearers"

"The primes pass the matrix of leadership to their successors who becomes primes too, each prime it's the responsible of keeping the matrix of leadership safe and away from the evil ones who only want its power for destruction until the matrix of leadership finds the one mech with the spark capable of sharing its entire power, the only one capable of holding the matrix in its purest and original form. That one will be the definitive holder of the matrix until the end of times, with his rise, the primes wont exist anymore."

"So… the matrix of leadership can turn its definitive bearer immortal!!?" asked Skywarp really impressed and interested in the topic.

"No." answered Optimus "There's a Theory that had been with each prime since the creation of the matrix; along with the matrix, Primus created a certain spark, an immortal spark capable of controlling the matrix powers entirely but the forces of evil tried to steal both of its creations and use them to control the universe, He didn't had any other option but to separate them both, until then, the matrix had been under the protection of the Primes and the prophecy says that when the time its right both of its creations will recognize each other and will finally combine themselves just like Primus planned since the beginning, until that day comes they are condemned to live separated from each others energy and trapped on their own cells, all primes know that the matrix had always been trapped all this time inside its own chassis but no one knows where the spark capable of triggering the matrix power its trapped…."

"So each time the matrix reacts its when is choosing a temporal bearer? that's fascinating! You Autobots are so striking good!!! I wonder why the Decepticons never had prophecies or stuffs like those?" wondered Skywarp putting a finger on his chin.

Optimus just laughed at the action, it appears that he succeeded in his task, he wanted to make the purple seeker feel better and he achieved that greatly.

"You have such good friend surrounding you Optimus." Skywarp stared at the Autobot leader with a smile adorning his lips "They tried hard to revive you with the power of the matrix, they never gave up on you"

As pretty as that sounded, the trued behind Optimus second chance in life was far from that, he knew his soldiers tired hard to revive him but they had no success at all…

"Skywarp…. They didn't do it…" answered Optimus staring at the ex Decepticon deeply, he could see Skywarp's mouth opening ready to ask him the true, his eyes staring at him with intensity eager to know the true behind Optimus survival.

"Then… how did-"

"Optimus sir may I enter please?" interrupted a familiar voice skywarps question

"Go on" answered Optimus to the other mech, he stared back at Skywarp who just stared back at him with a 'you can not be serious' face, the door finally opened revealing a very calm Porsche who just walked into the room like if nothing was happening and greeted Skywarp calmly "Hey Skywarp! long time of not seeing you, that crash sounded really painful are you hurt?"

The purple seeker just stared at Jazz with his mouth agape not believing how comfortable the other was with the presence of a cold murderer ex Decepticon. "Erm.. I just obtained a few bruisers but that's all, its nothing that could kill me"

"really?" asked Jazz sarcastically to the other "I will never understand Decepticons and their obsession with wounds"

Skywarp just stared at Jazz dumbfound and after a second he understood what the Porsche was talking about and quickly checked his body, it seem that the conversation with Optimus was so impressive that he just didn't put attention the one of his wings, he could see that his left wing was pierced by a piece of the broken glass but that wasn't what took his attention, he was more focused in what was covering it and the floor.

"Is that…….Blood?" asked Skywarp loosing immediately his consciousness.

"You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Jazz running to Skywarp's side and stared back at Optimus.

"He's supposed to be a cold murderer! How comes he faints at seeing his own blood!!! hasn't he seen plenty of it in the countless battles we had!!!?"

"Well…." Explained Optimus staring back at the limp body of the seeker in the floor "Some mechs are more receptive to their own blood than to others"

Jazz just sighed and com- linked Skyfire to help him get Skywarp to the medbay, that was for sure one of the most random nights of his life, a couple of minutes later the white shuttle appeared and picked up Skywarp gently in his arms and left along with Jazz leaving Optimus alone in his room only with the mess the seeker did just a while ago, he walked back again at the window and stared at the sky, he could see clouds forming in the horizon, they where rain clouds just like that night, just like the night he came back online, just like the night both of them came online……

_Optimus could not see anything, he could not feel his body, he could not talk neither since he couldn't feel his lips or his vocalizer to do it, he could just hear the soft footsteps moving around, hands taping on a computer, working machines noises and then a soft chuckle._

"_Finally the matrix of leadership its in my hands" whispered the mech in the room to himself_

'_the matrix its on his hands?' thought Optimus and finally he realized that the matrix should be in the Autobots base with its prime since he was death, he could hear the voice again._

"_how beautiful, all the power of the universe contained in one single crystal hidden in its chase, what a pity you are not together with the spark created by your father too, until you don't merge with it you are incapable of reaching your highest power" than Optimus could hear the voice of the mech getting close to him._

"_So bad the Autobots couldn't take care of you when you needed them most" a dark chuckle followed the deep voice of the mech "Optimus… I wish you would had been there to see their faces when I attacked them and stole the matrix"_

_after that comment the mech started to laugh out loud, clearly enjoying the pain he had caused at the Autobots base._

_Optimus heard how the mech walked away and pressed some buttons on a computer and suddenly the truck started to feel his breath, his limbs, his entire body, his spark pulsing again inside his chest, how could that be possible if he was death? _

_the darkness faded and colors started to take life slowly on his optics he tried to see until his vision almost cleared, he could see glass right in front of his optics like if he was in a container, but also couldn't see the reflection of the light provided by his online optics_

"_My dear matrix, soon I will find the key to unlatch you great and omnipotent power!" exclaimed the mech and turned to stare at Optimus, judging by the way the other was staring at him and the fact that his optics weren't online prime could say that the other mech hiding in the darker side of the room thought he was unconscious._

"_I wish you were online to thank me bringing you back to life Optimus, but the true is that I just need you for a while, I know about the connections each prime posses and what primes are capable to see with them, and since you are the closer prime to the matrix..…" the silhouette just emitted another dark chuckle meanwhile started to walk close to Optimus showing his real identity "…..You get the idea" whispered._

"_Unicron…." whispered Optimus inside of his mind "what are you planning to do…"_

_Unicron just walked to a containing pod in the other side of the room, Optimus just stared at the pod curious to know what contained but his attention was caught by a light, a soft but still shining red energy sphere on one of Unicron's hands, the dark lord just opened the containing pod, Optimus realized that maybe he was in another pod similar to that one, finally Unicron revealed what was inside but thanks to the darkness in that side of the room prime could barely see what was inside._

"_anyhow…" continued Unicron talking to a supposed recharging mech "I have the final key to become the powerful being I have always wanted to be!" _

_a slim body could be barely seen inside the pod, Unicron reached the body and opened his chest and spark chamber. _

"_more powerful than any being that existed!" Unicron showed the sphere inside of the body._

"_More powerful than primus creations together!" the optics of the body started to shine bright._

"_More powerful than primus himself!" Optimus just stared at a window reflected on the crystal of his pod, dark rain clouds cowered the sky meanwhile announcing a storm coming, _

"_I will become….. " he fully understood Unicron's plans, he had seen them, the matrix had revealed the future on his dreams but he never understood, now he did._

"_I will become…." Prime clearly knew that he needed to escape from that place, but not alone._

"……_.more than a God"_

_Thunders of the coming rain could be heard at the distance._


	11. Sunrise

**Tiedwithribbons** - We all own u a big one, thanks for reminding me my other stories won't finish themselves! And Im inspired for this one right now! ;)

**Amanda Saitou** - BTW Im not depressed anymore you were right all the time!

**Random523** - And baaaaack! XD

**9aza** - I wonder why u always get lost!

Now that I am inspired I will continue this ! just let me tell u… you're not prepared for whats coming…..

* * *

YOU'RE NOT THAT BAD

CHAPTER X

_There was destruction on every place he rested his optics on, there was fire, waste, death mechs everywhere and that painful scent of energon blood the first informer of a massacre that had place and what unnerved him the most was the corpses he found._

_They were death, both Autobots and Decepticons he led to a victory he was more than sure he was going to win; they were all, lying on the floor death._

_A low chuckle woke up the tyrant from his trance_

_"Wasn't this what you wanted Megatron?" asked a familiar voice._

_"No... " this wasn't his doing, this couldn't be his doing._

_"Of course it was your doing" said the voice of Unicron echoing around the battlefield, around that sanguinary scenario._

_"Stop reading my thoughts!" yelled the silver mech to nowhere specific. _

_"No need to, you're names' written all around, all around their corpses, and all around your victims"_

_Megatron stopped death on his track, his victims? This was Cybertron this was his reconstructed home he never intended to leave it like this, submerged on darkness only enlighten by the fire surrounding him..._

_Unicron laughed walking from the shadows._

_"You bastard!" yelled Megatron this time he tried to punch the dark lord but he failed the other dodged way to fast._

_"Why blaming me? You did this Megatron it was you!" yelled Unicron darkly "you led your people to death along with their enemies!" his dark laugh echoing around the desolated macabre scene._

_Megatron couldn't handle it anymore and went to his knees, he never intended to go this far, he never intended to kill his army, he just wanted to change those stupid Autobots laws but not like this, not guiding everyone's life trough agony._

_"You wrong..." whispered a shadow standing over a hill, Megatron recognized the silhouette of a seeker, he recognized that voice but for some reason he couldn't make to who belonged._

_And by some reason he saw Unicron hostile faceplates full of superiority changing to a look of insecurity, a look he never thought he'd be able to see on the dark lord._

_"And no matter how..." the silhouette continued talking to the dark lord "I will stop you Unicron..." _

_Unicrons optics changed to total despair when he saw the seeker hold a white sphere of light on the palm of his hand._

_Megatron had seen that sphere before, he tried to remember when and things started to clear slowly, it was when he used to be Galvatron, he was battling Rot rod, he wanted the take the matrix of leadership from his hold and then... the casing opened revealing the matrix itself..._

_"How did you get that!" yelled the dark lord to the seeker in total rage, whatever that seeker was planning to do it totally went against Unicrons master plan..._

_He only received a low chuckle from the shadow "it belongs to me... always had... I won't let you inflict pain anymore..."_

_Megatron saw how the seeker flew towards Unicron with the clear intention of attacking the dark god _

_Suddenly everything turned black, he no longer could see or hear, it felt like if he had been swallowed by emptiness._

_He suddenly felt a presence behind him and a pair of hands softly resting over his shoulders, he didn't know why he didn't felt the urge to turn around and attack the intruder, instead he felt the agony and desperation from before fading away and turning into a peaceful sensation._

_"Don't worry..." whispered a sweet voice, the voice he heard coming from the silhouette he saw seconds ago "everything it's going to be ok... I will be by your side...always been..."_

_Whoever whispered to him those reassuring words so sweetly really made him want to continue forward and stop Unicron..._

Megatron suddenly woke up to find himself lying on his berth, there was no battle field, no fire, no corpses just his room.

"what was that..." whispered the silver mech to himself, he checked his room to see if everything was in order just to find that a certain little seeker was missing, he got up fast, fearing that something bad happened, he ran outside his room looking for Starscream.

"Morning Megatron" greeted sweetly a red seeker sitting close to one of the huge windows inside a living room.

"You're supposed to be resting" said Megatron walking close to Starscream, now he felt at ease that he found the seeker.

"I wasn't sleepy anymore so I came here to watch the sunset…" answered sincerely the red seeker.

It was only then when Megatron noticed the extent of Starscream wounds, the wounds he inflicted when …

Megatron couldn't suppress a deep guilt, he felt so guilty, his little seeker was defenseless and wounded and he had hurt him farther, he was surprised that said seeker left him be close after that, Megatron kneeled in front of his beloved seeker and took a hold of his wounded wing, the wing that had the scar of his deep bite and kissed it gently.

"Forgive me" said the silver mech staring at the other's optics "I should had never touched you"

Starscream only stared at his ex-leader and rounded both of his arms around the others neck "its ok" whispered the little seeker sweetly "I know how to forgive"

"no…" whispered Megatron back "since the very first time I knew you, I should had taken care of you, no matter how many times you failed me I should had been there for you, no matter how treacherous you acted I should had listened to you, guided you the right way"

Starscream saw with total confusion how the other rested his head over his soft cockpit, not understanding what that mech was talking about.

"that was my job, to listen to you, to be there for you, to make you feel secure and protected, to cherish you, to teach you how to be my right hand and rightfully make you learn from your mistakes, instead I harmed you and humiliated you, my beautiful seeker, you were right all the time, I wasn't a good leader…."

Megatron felt how Starscream stood suddenly from where he was sitting, he feared his little seeker was going to run away, he deserved it thought but not now, not now that he got a second change to have Starscream again.

Countless tears were running down the little seekers faceplates "why?" whispered softly Starscream staring at his ex-leader "why I don't understand what are you saying but yet I cry?"

Megatron didn't knew what to do, he slowly reached his seeker face a cupped it whit one hand cleaning the tears.

"Megatron…" whispered Starscream closing his optics "a voice inside my sparks, its yelling at me stuffs I can't comprehend"

"Say them…tell them to me don't fear, never, I am here to listen to you my Starscream, what does the voice its telling you?" whispered Megatron back.

"About time… bucket head…"

Megatron smiled, he had never felt that happy before, inside this little seeker, Starscream, his treacherous little fool was still alive, was still there.

"Tell me more" said the silver mech his faceplates shinning with pure happiness.

"And someday, I will lead the Decepticons and show you, old fool, how a leader truly rules" finally said the little seeker more tears cascading down his beautiful faceplates.

Megatron wanted to listen more to his little seeker, he wanted to listen more about what the real Starscream hidden inside had to said, he reached the other forehead with his own kissed it gently and whispered the words he so much longed to say….

"Never…. Little fool"

Starscream face stared at him blankly for a few seconds, Megatron thought he hurt the little seeker but instead he felt Starscream jump and Hugh him circling both of his arms tightly around his neck

"Megatron! My lord, my master!" cried the red seeker not letting go

Megatron felt a rush of happiness and hugged the seeker back lifting him midair "Starscream! You remember me! You remembered!"

"how could I had forgotten you, old rusty fool!" said Starscream staring back at Megatron, his memories coming back quickly at the mention of the phrase he so much had been used at hearing from his leader. _"Never…. Little fool"_

"My beautiful star your back…" whispered Megatron, he had Starscream back, and he just couldn't believe it! He had his second in command back!

"I'm sorry too my master, I should had been loyal" said Starscream sincerely staring at Megatron faceplates.

"I pushed you to act that way, but now, things will be different" said Megatron hugging tightly his seeker " I refuse to let you go, ever again, I will be besides you no matter what , you're a gift Primus sent me to cherish not to hurt, I care for you, my little fool more; much more that you could ever imagine"

Starscream nuzzled his head between Megatron's neck enjoying the fact he no longer felt like a foreign mech, he remembered now who he was, the Decepticons, the war, the base, he remembered everything and he couldn't believe how secure and happy he felt now the he was with his master, Starscream gave a long content sight "I refuse to leave your side Megatron, not now, not ever"

Megatron lowered his little seeker gently to the floor, he almost forgot he had been holding him the entire time, he took a hold of his seekers hands with his "Time for me to fulfill my promise" with that Megatron picked up Starscream bride style and walked back to his room "you're still wounded you need to rest " said Megatron gently laying his seeker on the berth "I'll go get some refuel for you, I'll be back in a minute" said Megatron kissing Starscream forehead.

"Wait…" whispered Starscream softly stopping Megatron, he reached with both of his hands Megatron face and closed the distance between them both with a soft and tender kiss.

Megatron wasn't expecting that from his second in command, he just returned the kiss, intoxicated by the way Starscream smooth lips slid against his, softly and delicately, a kiss he would only share with his little seeker.

"Starscream…" whispered Megatron against his seekers lips caressing them.

"I should had done this back at base" said Starscream smiling sweetly at the other "or maybe not, you would had rejected that"

Megatron only gave to his little seeker an evil smirk before he claimed the others lips on a more heated kiss "you right, you shouldn't had…" whispered Megatron between kisses "I would had devoured your lips, just like right now"

Megatron made clear his explanation by devouring his seekers lips with more hot kisses, not wanting to leave anymore, he just kissed Starscream and he was going to keep kissing until he literally devoured his beloved lips with the sweet taste only Starscream possessed.

* * *

Unicron blood was boiling hot, his plan was ruining, that stupid Megatron, stupid mortals and their stupid feelings! He didn't understand.

He emitted a low growl, now it was his time to put everything in action, he still had another way out, and tonight he will unleash hell.

And this time the universe will know what a real god looks like, what power and destruction feels like and both Megatron and Starscream will know what suffering really is...

* * *

_comments? Questions? cookies? yaoi? let me know! ;)_

_XoXo PWN'S_


End file.
